Moving on
by I will never be loved
Summary: Lisanna is dead. Natsu is crazy, Lucy is gone, Gray is missing, Juvia is broken, Gajeel is silent, Erza is fighting and Jellal can't save her. Everyone loses something important and falls apart. But the beauty of it is that you are able to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving on**

**Prologue: Stuck**

The rain poured, making the event seem all the much sadder.

Lisanna died.

And this was her funeral.

No one wanted to believe this, especially Natsu. After disappearing for how many years, she had just come back, and now she was gone again?

But, the sight of the pale girl in the glass coffin destroyed all hopes they had of her being alive. She was dead. And they could not change this.

Everyone had solemn looks, and the ones who were not crying proceeded to sob or stand there silently. Makarov stood on the podium, walking painfully slowly for most of them. The old man was silent. They all knew what went on in his mind. Lisanna was like a daughter to him. He had lost another child.

The rain poured and bounced off of her coffin. They all stood there, the relentless downpour soaking them from head to toe.

Little Asuka hid behind Bisca, eyes widened from the sight of the dead body. Alzack patted her head and forced a smile. Asuka stayed quiet.

Without words or further notice, Jet and Droy lowered the coffin into the dirt. Cold tears streamed down their eyes as the covered one of their precious friends with dirt.

Everyone looked at each other and left. Mirajane and Elfman never spoke or cried the whole time. Everyone knew that they were trying to be strong. Lisanna would have wanted that.

With the rain falling as hard as ever, they departed without a word.

xXx

Makarov sighed. This was not a good week, not good at all. Lisanna died, almost everyone was in tears. Oh, not to mention Gray was missing. But they didn't know. He would tell them soon, but not yet. But maybe it would be better to tell them now and save the heartbreak.

Oh, what about Juvia? That woman would never rest as long as he was gone.

And Natsu is a wreck, he never leaves that grave.

And the council is asking for Erza again. He wouldn't want her to enter that war.

Gajeel…he's been so quiet…It's unusual…

Makarov drank. This was his fifth bottle. He knew better than to drink away the pain. But…Just for today, just for today…

Makarov was old. He had experienced these sort of things. But knew it was better to let them experience the pain instead of shielding them.

He wouldn't be here much longer, he needed to know they were strong.

He drank again.

I wish you the best…

_My children._

**Author's note: Hi! I tried to write…yeah…oh well…I know it's short but…please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Losing your senses**

Natsu was not happy.

This wasn't happening it just wasn't. But he had seen it happen. He had seen her death…and he did nothing to stop it.

Oh, the guilt overwhelming him was too much. He could have saved her! He was much stronger now…Not again…why…why…

"_Natsu!"_

His head shot up. Lisanna? No…she was gone…Now he was delusional.

The guild went on, though still sad about Lisanna's death, they had to work. Lisanna was gone. Lisanna was gone.

Though he knew it and told himself several times, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Not again. He didn't want to forget about Lisanna, about her smile, her laugh…he was supposed to marry her like when they were kids…

He spotted Mirajane near the bar, serving the customer's with an almost pained look. Her eyes were red and appeared as if she were crying all night.

"Ah, Natsu, welcome!" she flashed him a smile. "Sorry, Lisanna is out right now."

He opened his mouth to correct her, but Elfman shook his head. Natsu stopped.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to her later," he grinned like all the other times Lisanna was out.

But this time was different.

This time she was never coming back.

xXx

"What do you mean he's missing?" exclaimed Juvia.

"Gray Fullbuster disappeared on a job. Do I need to repeat myself?" asked Makarov with a poker face. He knew more than anyone how much Gray meant to Juvia. But with Lisanna's death…he needed to be strong for all of them.

"Fine!" she stood up. "I'll find him myself!" she stormed off.

"Juvia!" yelled Makarov. "I do not need another of my children gone!" Makarov bit his tongue.

"Fine!" she then stormed out.

Makarov knew that she would find Gray on her own accord. But there was no stopping her. Sometimes that woman was scarier than Erza.

Juvia left the guild. As soon as she did, the skies filled up with grey clouds and poured heavily. She didn't care if she got soaked. She would find Gray.

She needed him: His touch, his voice, the way he would look at her…

Tears started to stream down her face.

She needed his love.

xXx

"So, what's up with Mira?" asked Natsu.

"Mirajane…" Elfman looked tired and sad…just sad… "She still thinks Lisanna is here. If reality catches up with her…I'm afraid she might break."

"But she needs to know!" declared Natsu. "She needs to acknowledge the fact that Lisanna is gone!" he held back tears. "It's what she would have wanted…"

"I know…but Natsu, are you really in any position to say that? Have you acknowledged her death?" Elfman stared him in the eyes. Elfman who always went on with his antics about being manly…he finally seemed like a real man.

"I…I…" Natsu groaned. "I don't know what to believe in…I blame myself…I…I could have saved her!" he looked down. "But I didn't…"

"Natsu, we all blame ourselves. But no one is to blame, Lisanna put herself out there willingly…No one could stop her even if they tried…"

_Flashback…_

_Jose Porla had somehow entered the building. Despite the many threats that came his way, he went on…No one dared to stop him._

"_What do you want?" hissed Makarov._

"_Makarov," the vile man started. "You are aware of how much damage you have inflicted upon my building. I find it logical to collect compensation…I'd say around one million jewels would be satisfying."_

"_Jose. We owe you nothing, you picked a fight with us. We just defended ourselves-"_

"_Destroying my property in the process," Jose cut him off. "I have here a signed form by the council that I may collect when you took. Now Makarov, pay your due."_

_Makarov took one look at the paper and gave an irritated sigh. "Fine, we'll have the money in two weeks-"_

"_No," Jose cut him off again. "I want it now!"_

"_Jose, where are we supposed to get that money in an instant?" exclaimed Makarov. "If you can't be patient, then I suggest you leave."_

_Jose sighed, as if disappointed, but then a sly smile grew on his face. "Fine…then give me one thing I'm sure you can provide."_

_Makarov raised a brow. _

"_I want…one of your children."_

_The people who had now crowded around them gasped. Makarov wouldn't…would he?_

"_Jose, that is impossible."_

"_No it isn't," retorted Jose._

"_I would never-"_

"_I'll do it," shouted a young lady with blue eyes. "I'll do it."_

"_Lisanna…"_

"_See? Problem solved. Now, come my dear," Jose smirked._

_Lisanna forced a smile._

"_Don't worry, we'll see each other again. I'll smile, so you have to, okay? "_

_She disappeared with Jose. Makarov, furious stormed Jose's house with everyone else. They had knocked out Jose and found Lisanna._

_And she was not smiling._

xXx

_Erza looked at the letter before her._

_The council invites you to join the army._

She was the least bit surprised. She had heard rumours of an army recruiting strong fighters. And in all modesty, she was one of the strongest.

But still…she had heard stories of the strongest and bravest who entered the war and came back broken. She was still weak from Lisanna's death. And now this comes along…

Oh how she wished Jellal was here. They would talk and argue, but in the end, Jellal would tell her to do what she thought was best.

But usually what she thought was wrong.

A lot of things went on in her mind as she re-read the letter over and over again. Would she really risk it? Did she have anything to risk? Could she leave everything behind?

_The council invites you to join the army._

Was it really so bad? Could she do it?

_The council invites you to join the army._

It's as if the letter was speaking, as if it were mocking her.

_The council invites you to join the army._

She knew, she knew better. She knew what went on behind the scenes in the council. It was truly horrendous.

_The council invites you to join the army._

So why the hell did she say yes?

xXx

Gajeel was silent. He had been for quite a while, Levy kept crying and nothing he would say could comfort her.

So he was silent.

Strange as it was, he found the silence almost comforting. It was as if he was sleeping…but still awake. A strange feeling it was. To be silent, you could hear everything around you. The world became clearer and made more sense.

Silence.

He wondered why he didn't try it sooner. When you didn't say anything, everything became much more easier.

Nodding your head for yes.

Shaking your head for no.

And a shrug for maybe.

It was so easy. There would be no misinterpretations, thus, no fighting. Though Gajeel did like a good fight, silence was a good companion.

Silence.

It would soon overcome the noise that he heard everyday. But when he thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad.

Everything bad and good would disappear.

Everything.

Only silence would remain.

**Author's note…I tried….I really did….Well, this was a little rushed since the prologue was so damn short. But don't worry, I'll work at the second chapter….**


End file.
